Nish the twitch
"I owed her everything once... Letting go of that...erm... accountability. That was the hardest part." - Nish talking about Manja Nish or "Nish the twitch" as he is nicknamed, is a young, breton thief who lived in Riften between the years of 4E 190 and 4E 212. He was forced to leave his home town of Riften when he found himself to be a wanted man after a daring but successful prison escape attempt. He begins "The Legend of Nirn" as an escaped convict who is still struggling to cope with the absence of his best friend and mentor Manja. Biography Nish was born in Riften in the year 4E 190. His family were poor and didn't have much money, however, they got by and they would have been able to support Nish, had his mother not died giving birth to him. Nish's father found it difficult to cope, emotionally and financially but pressed on to protect Nish from poverty. His father was killed twelve years after Nish was born on the way to market. Fearing the cold, hagraven hands of Grelod the kind and her orphanage, Nish took to the street only to quickly realise that he was alone in an uncaring world. Cold, hungry and alone he believed that this would either die or live a sorrowful life, until Manja introduced herself to him and showed him the tricks of the trade. From this point onwards Nish wanted to avoid dying an 'honest pauper,' like his father and turned to a life of crime. Nish's daily routine involved burglary, pickpocketing and the occasional mugging for the best part of ten years... This life, like all good things, came to an end. Manja surrendered to the vice that had claimed so many others, the Thieves guild. Fearing being made hardened and merciless, Nish avoided the thieves guild like plague, however, Manja was difficult to convince and though Nish loathed this fact, he had to let her go. The next two years were manageable but he felt empty, something was missing from his life, something that couldn't be fulfilled by doing all of the things that he used to do. This all changed for Nish, when he made the mistake of trying to snatch a guard's purse and was quickly apprehended by said guard. After being found guilty of several crimes, Nish would have been in for a long prison sentence... If the dumbass jailor hadn't turned his back on him for those few precious seconds. Personality Nish is a cocky man who often cracks jokes, even when it isn't appropriate. Though he appears confident and independent around others, deep down he is emotionally troubled and depressed. Finding himself trapped in the past and unable to move on. Though Nish is mostly neutral in his dealings with others, he does have a moral code of sorts, Nish dislikes killing others and believes that killing people on the job will just make him like the thieves guild. He often tries to hide his morality, saying that he doesn't kill/steal from people he knows for "professional reasons." Nish has little love for religion or superstition, in fact he firmly believes that those who chase after prophecies are foolish, as seen in The Legend of Nirn. He has a quite cynical view of religious or superstitious people, though he mostly keeps his more in depth opinions of them to himself. He also despises local law enforcement, accusing them of being corrupt or incompetent. As seen in The Legend of Nirn II, he dismisses them as an option to aid the adventurers whilst they held the gate, during a bandit raid. Nish killed a number of them without feeling remorse, implying that he's done so before. Nish is later seen as a quite suportive figure to the group and to those closest to him. He rarely raises his voice when talking to others, he has only done so on two occasions. When Eilonwyn turns into a vampire, he immediately goes into a state of shock, believing that she is dead. While in this state, he dreams of a prison that his mind constructed to punish him for failing her on both occasions (he didn't stop Dunlammus from killing her and he wasn't there for her when she turned.) At first, the guild makes him somewhat submissive, believing that the only way to fix this is to be killed by Eilonwyn, however, as his senses come back to him, he realises that this won't help her in any way and that the best thing he can do for her is be there. He is one of few members of his group who still trusts her and is willing to go with her, when Eilonwyn follows him to Ketojan's house. Though he makes it clear that he doesn't particularly want Eilonwyn to be a vampire, he also makes it equally clear that he'll stay with her and be more than accepting of her. He stays true to his word, donating blood to keep her nourished and trying to help her stay out of the sunlight. Relationships Nish's companions leave quite an impact on him as he does his companions. Manja "She says... 'I love you' you called her a 'shit head!." - Manja grilling Nish about his people skills. Nish and Manja had a strong bond for the five years that they grew up together, Manja acted as his friend, mentor and closest thing to a big sister. During flashbacks Manja's seen as a supportive, helpful teacher to Nish when it comes to archery and explains a great deal of her ethos with him. Though Nish doesn't always agree with Manja's opinions, he always respects them. After this period of his life ended, he found it very difficult to move on, even in a new place. He mentions her constantly and his dreams often take him back to the many hours that he spent with his friend in those seemingly endless summers. After she is banished from Riften, Manja continues to live her life of crime and regrets not taking Nish's advice to stay with him. When they reunite, it is awkward at first but they quickly pick up where they left off as close friends. Manja also gives Nish relationship advice and they often defend eachother when needed. With Eilonwyn in his life, Nish no longer needed Manja's maternal role in his life but she still stuck with him, offering help to others. After Eilonwyn is bit by Dunlammus and turns into a vampire, Manja instantly loses her trust in him and does everything she can to protect him from, what she believes to be, a monster. Nish surprises her, when he wakes up and immediately goes with Eilonwyn, in hopes of ending the conflict between them. Manja finds herself somewhat lost without him in her life again and thus she tries to start a new life, asking C'laro take her away. However, it quickly becomes clear that she needs to end this life to begin a new one, after Whiterun, the city she was going to settle in is attacked. She goes to Cyrodiil in an effort to find the breton and help him finish his quest. In Legend of nirn XI, Manja's flashback reveals that she was drawn to Nish out of guilt. As Nish's father died in an effort to save her from a vampire. She blamed herself and took Nish under her wing, whether it's out of guilt for orphaning him or the guilt of causing his father's death is unclear. Manja later confesses her involvement in his father's death and reveals how guilt stricken she is by the whole thing. Nish immediatley forgives her and he is (in someways) thankful for her being a major part of his life. He convinces her that she is the best thing that ever happened to him and tells her that there is no need to be sorry for her indirect involvment. She then gives Nish his father's wedding ring, telling him that she took it from the breton's dead body, so that thieves wouldn't steal it and kept it until Nish was in a serious relationship. When C'laro asks Manja about the people she cares about, she immediately thinks of Nish as 'the only family she has.' When Eilonwyn ditches the group to look for Tyranil and retrieve the spear, Nish goes out to look for her and is badly injured, captured, tortured and eventually escapes. The family that help him escape keep him sedated in a small camp that had been set up in the wilderness, near Lake Arrius (ironically). Whilst searching for him, Manja attempts to keep Eilonwyn's spirits up but secretly frets over his safety. Manja doesn't see Nish again until after he is found at Lake Arrius, she is horrified by his condition and offers to help Lilly in any way she can in order to keep him alive. Eilonwyn "I'll follow him til the end." - ''Eilonwyn thinking of Nish and his group before going to sleep. Nish and Eionwyn start off with quite a bit in common, both of them are archers and both of them have a tendency to make light of seemingly hopeless situations. Unlike Daniel and J'dharjo, Nish is able to crack her up once or twice with his attempts at humor. Eilonwyn's opinion of potions/poisons appears to be the complete opposite of Manja's, which takes time for Nish to adjust. He is eventually seen using Z'shal and Eilonwyn's potions. Though she often disapproved of his sometimes wreck less behavior and his tendency to make jokes that aren't socially acceptable. They valued each other’s skills and opinions and often turn to each other for advice. During their three years apart in Legend of Nirn 2/3, Eilonwyn becomes embittered without Nish. She shows a great deal of care for him and spends the whole time looking for him as she becomes a darker and colder person. She eventually catches up to him and is infuriated when she believes that he has been living in the Wretching Netch for the last three years. Nish, caught off guard, attempts to diffuse the situation (poorly) and a heated argument between them unfolds. However, their anger towards eachother is quickly set aside when the bar is attacked by slavers. After the slavers escape with Okan-Ru and attack several members of their group, Nish takes Eilonwyn's hand and chases them down, they bond and compare skills as they try to retrieve Okan-Ru. Whilst tracking Okan-Ru, Manja points out to Nish that Eilonwyn is very fond of him, more so than he realises. Though this makes him feel more guilty, for his attempt at diplomacy in the tavern, he now felt that he knew the correct way of approaching the situation. Eventually, Nish and Eilonwyn are left alone outside of the abandoned house in Solsthiem. After a brief conversation she randomly starts a game of 'tag' and has him chase her around the port. Though she remains ahead of him for some time, Nish eventually corners her in an alleyway in which they flirt with eachother and eventually kiss. However, their kiss caused major friction between Nish/Eilonwyn and C'laro/J'harjo. In retaliation to his 'betrayal,' C'laro snatches and tortures Nish an act that Eilonwyn refuses to forgive him for and J'harjo returns as a daedra earning himself Nish/Eilonwyn's contempt. When Nish is taken by Tyranil, Eilonwyn goes to great lengths to get him back and betrays everyone in her group in order to do so. When she finally frees him, Eilonwyn and Nish have a tearful reunion, before they are forced to run. They then encounter C'laro, who's weak from refusing to consume blood in his current state as a vampire lord. Despite his past crimes, Eilonwyn feels sympathy towards him and offers her own blood but Nish begs her to reconsider and to allow him to do it instead. Nish believes that it would be better for him to do so, as C'laro is less likely to infect him. Eilonwyn refuses on the grounds that he was bit less than twenty four hours ago and had to go through this before, he could possibly lose the fight if he was bit again. He confesses that Eilonwyn is one of the few things in his life that makes him forget about the incident in the caves three years prior. His confession moves Eilonwyn and she gives in and allows him to be fed on instead. After their escape from the Red mountain, they reunite in the ash lands and are taken back to the blade's mansion in Cyrodiil. They are eager to get some privacy, where they can talk and 'court.' After their encounter, Nish and Eilonwyn offer a lot of support to eachother after the death of their friend J'dharjo and the near death of C'laro. Nish worries about her well being, after seeing her watch J'dharjo's burial as it gave him some bad memories from three years ago. They later go to the bloated float and share a drink, they share stories about their lives and experiences such as Eilonwyn's childhood and Nish's previous relationships. After hearing Eilonwyn's story, Nish is shown to be sympathetic to her past struggles and finds her more remarkable for being so strong. When they go to the dreamworld, Nish dreams up a fantasy home for them to live in, however, it was actually built by his vamprie doppleganger, using his memories and experiences. This is the first time that Nish shows serious thoughts about his relationship with her, as in the dream they are married with a home. When offered the choice of keeping the dream home in exchange for the information, Nish finds it very difficult to choose. Though this would mean eternal safety for both him and Eilonwyn, it would mean the doom of everyone else. Nish declines the offer and sends the vampire away. Though he knows he made the right choice, he worries about telling Eilonwyn, due to her current vows to stay with him and protect him at any cost. When Eilonwyn is bitten by Dunlammus, Nish goes into a state of shock, feeling as if he has failed her on multiple levels. In his state of shock, he has several dreams in which he confines himself to a small prison, in which Eilonwyn is his only visitor. However, Eilonwyn is actually his executioner. Something that he's very accepting of as she drinks him dry. Eventually Nish gets over his state of guilt and has another dream in which his father visits him, his father inspires him to leave the prison and go back to the real world in an effort to help Eilonwyn with her vampirism. Nish awakes in Ketojan's mansion and immediately goes back to her. The two of them travelled to the Priory of the nine, in an effort to find Sir Loz's tomb. When told about the heavy price of the spear, Eilonwyn volunters, however, Nish is quick to protest and the two argue over her need to protect him. Though they both appreciate eachother's concern, they don't want to lose eachother and thus it creates a conflict of interests. Eventually, in Cheydinhal, Nish owns up to the fact that he wants Eilonwyn to consider curing her vampirism. He's relieved when she tells him that she already plans to and that she's just waiting for the end of their journey. Nish then raises her spirits by proposing a holiday and a house by the sea. The two of them, now with a reason to fight, continue their quest. Uppon arriving at Sir Loz's tomb, Eilonwyn is the first to take on the knight's verbal beating as he condemns her actions and tries to intimidate her into hating herself for what she had done. Nish steps forward and defends her, saying that her actions in Falkreath were no different to that of Pilerius 200 years Prior. Who was made famous for murdering Mythic Dawn stragglers in the very cave that they used to bury Sir Loz. Uppon escaping, their newest companion, Ferrin, becomes embittered by Nish and Eilonwyn's lack of appreciation for him. He takes control of the Thalmor order and orders his new agents to kidnap Eilonwyn and for Nish and Lilly to be killed. Enraged with Ferrin's betrayal, Nish walks from Cheydinhal to the Imperial City, alone. He plans to kill as many Thalmor agents as it takes to reach Ferrin, kill him and set Eilonwyn free. Ferrin's betrayal awakes a killer in both of the lovers, as Nish finds a darker side to himself that was more open to using torture as a means of getting information and Eilonwyn's vampiric self awakens and grows a stronger presence inside the Dunmer's very soul. Nish kills several Thalmor, as he battles his way up to the top of the tower and eventually reaches Eilonwyn, who has already freed herself. Eilonwyn, however, is not herself as a darker, vampiric self has taken over, something that Nish noticed almost immediately. After their encounter with the order of virtuous blood, Nish cures Eilonwyn's vampirism and frees her from her 'other voice.' During their return trip to Cheydinhal to save Lilly, at Agatha's request, Eilonwyn and Nish are both victims of an airship crash as Amzdel loses control of his ship and crashes it into Swampy cave. Xeran, a mad wizard, retrieves their bodies and tricks Nish into drinking his 'tea' which is actually a powerful potion that takes the target's will away from them. NIsh becomes a zombiefied servant, ready to do Xeran's bidding on command with no sign of soul left in his body. Uppon seeing him like this, Eilonwyn breaks down, quite similarly to how Nish did uppon seeing her as a vampire and dedicates her time to freeing him and herself from the made wizard's grasp. After escaping Xeran, Eilonwyn takes off and heads to Red Mountain in order to reclaim The Spear of Bitter Mercy, that was taken by Tyranil. When Nish finds out, he immediately worries and frets over her safety and chases after her, eventually getting himself seriously wounded and captured by a group of cannibals in the wilderness. Eilonwyn learns that he is missing, uppon her return and insists on going after him, even though she is badly hurt herself. She constantly worries over him during the search and is heartbroken by his condition uppon finding him. Lilly Tira Nish and Lilly spent several months together, inside an unnamed dwarven ruin in Solthstiem. Lilly hired Nish as a body guard of sorts to protect her from traps and dwarven machines during her excavation, however, it's hinted later on that she didn't need any protection and that she hired the breton to avoid being alone for six months. She pays him more than they originally agreed and goes back to the college in Winterhold, in which she recieves her grant for finding something of interest. Later, Lilly returns to the group, as she is summoned by the emporer's request. She is quickly welcomed back to the group, as her expertise were sorely missed and she does provide several life saving services, even when it risks her own life. Lilly shows unwavering loyalty to Nish and his group, when the group are divided, she goes for the route that would sustain balance (keeping the Spear of bitter mercy out of Tyranil's hands). After catching up with him in Cheydinhal, she supports his decision to go back and rescue Eilonwyn and decides to stay behind in the city of Cheydinhal in order to continue working on getting the spear back. Uppon being freed from Xeran's control, Lilly immediately helps Eilonwyn bring the dunmer wizard down, however, her aid is short lived as she rendered unconscious by Xeran's powerful attacks. Uppon waking, she finds out that Eilonwyn has left the group and tells the already weakened Nish, that she will go out and look for her. Nish tricks her into believing that he'll stay at the inn but immediatley sneaks off without her. Neither of them hold harbour any ill feelings, when they meet up after, though that might be, because of Nish's grave condition. Agatha Tira Nish first meets Agatha in Broken Fang cave, when he's being eaten alive by vampires, he is saved, just before death by Agatha as she descends in her murder form and materialises before them. She baffles everyone in the cave, with her sudden entrance but quickly reveals her intentions to kill the vampires and save Nish, as she kills the last of them Nish passes out and possibly dies and Agatha takes him back to her hut. Agatha then heals the breton over several days, explaining that he would have died without her intervention, however, the old witch's favours do '''not' come without a price. Agatha informs Nish that she needs him to be her 'champion' and she needs him to dispose of Vidron for her. A proposal that he relucatantly accepts... Nish and Agatha don't interact much throughout the story but in his dream, he associates her with the word 'Fear' and she reveals Eilonwyn's location when Ferrin takes her to the White Gold Tower. Agatha requests that Nish saves her own daughter, Lilly, in return for her 'kindness.' Agatha must have some loyalty to Nish, however, as she assists Eilonwyn in escaping Tyranil, she does this to repay Eilonwyn for saving both her daughter and her champion but this could likely be her excuse for her moment of weakness. Keerava "Then there's Nish, very kind and friendly, willing to help anyone." - ''Keerava comparing Manja to Nish. Keerava is the only member of Nish's original group, who he knew before the adventure began. Though they didn't appear to know each other greatly, they did have a positive relationship and a strong bond between them. Early on they often talk about the day's events and confide in each other, so far she is the only other member of his group, that he has done this with. Nish often tries to help Keerava in combat and agrees to take her with him to claim a bandit bounty. A decision that both of them eventually regret momentarily but it does earn them rewards and gives Keerava her valuable experience. During the three years that Nish is MIA, Keerava falls into deep depression but continues to develop her previous skills and the ones she learned during her time with Nish. When she catches up to him, she is relieved to see that he is alright. Keerava's death is one of few things in the Legend of Nirn RP that has caused Nish to cry, he later confides in Eilonwyn the effect that her death has had on him. He saw her as a sort of mother-like figure, growing up and he will always remember her kindness. He also adds that her death, makes him the last surviving member of his group, however, this isn't entirely true as Garvut currently lives as "Inferno" and Daniel's whereabouts are unknown. Tobias ''"Nish! I am up here, good aiming, but please aim a bit more in the chest area? You know I'd pass out from another shot like that!" ''- Tobias during the giant fight. Nish assists Tobias and the rest of his group in the task of slaying a giant, Tobias appreciates Nish's archery skills but comments on his wreck less behavior. When the giant falls on Tobias, Nish is the first to notice and tries to pull him out. After his three year absense, Tobias is overwhelmed with excitement and tackles Nish upon seeing him, much to Eilonwyn's dissaproval. Nish and Tobias don't interract, until Tobias informs him of Keerava's death, in which the two of them agree that they should part with their weapons, after the Vidron crisis is over and that they should sell them, in order to raise funds for the argonian's family. Kilea-Ves the Tsaesci ''"But you can still save him... you could save a Tsaesci?" - Nish begging a priest to save Kilea-Ves' life. Nish originally meets Kilea-Ves whilst on the run, though he starts off fearful of him, since he has never seen a Tsaesci before he quickly warms up to him. Kilea-Ves offer Nish supplies and food, things he's needed for days but gone without. Nish appreciates this and the two of them form quite a bond over time. When Kilea-Ves is killed in action, Nish remains behind to respectfully bury him. He shows anger, when asked about the grave not long after and mourns the loss of his friend for days. Kilea-Ves is resurrected but Nish is too busy to notice, they never meet again and Nish never finds out about his resurrection. Garvut Stone-Hand Nish meets Garvut in the heat of battle, upon first meeting Garvut for the first time, they immediately attack each other. Though Garvut was much stronger than Nish, Nish was a lot quicker in the head and on his feet. After beating Garvut, they tie him up in Kilea-Ves' camp. Later they meet in the Bannered-Mare and another fight almost commences until Nish acts as the mediator between them and reminds them of how badly it ended last time they fought. From this moment, Garvut and Nish have a mostly positive relationship and Nish appears to care for him as he does all of the people in his group. When Garvut goes missing during the bandit raid, Nish is the first person to think of him (mostly to knowing him the longest) but doesn't do anything beyond this. He doesn't look for Garvut during the three years that he is missing but he does try and guilt trip Eilonwyn by mentioning his name and pointing out that no one remembers him. Nish mentions Garvut after finding out about Keerava's death, believing him to be dead. Nish has no idea that Garvut currently lives as "inferno." Daniel Howe "Oh absolutley! I'm also fond of the 'Whys', the 'Whos' and the 'Whats." - Nish cracking a joke about Daniel's name. Nish and Daniel appear to have a good relationship for the brief time that they knew each other. They both talked about Sweet Rolls and their pasts. Though Nish's jokes often fall flat... Daniel's name is mentioned several times throughout the story and Nish references him several times. Nish believes that he is the only one left of his original group and therefore he is the only one who remembers him. When Nish is captured by Edgar's group of cannibals, he tells them that his name is 'Daniel Howe' to protect his identity. Laliah and her family believe that this is his actual name, when it is infact an alias. Z'shal Z'shal and Nish have a mostly positive relationship and are eager to help each other out. Nish often teases him about his potions, such as gladly pointing out the flaws in his invisibility potion but this is never intended as an insult. Nish values Z'shal's alchemy skills and his input and often agrees with him. After Nish goes missing for three years, Z'shal expresses his joy upon seeing him again. J'dharjo "'''Y'ou stole the woman i once loved!" - ''J'dharjo to Nish after turning into Dadrea Kaar.' Nish and J'dharjo don't interact much, their relationship seems to be mostly positive. During the bandit raid, J'harjo attempts to kill himself on Nish's knife, out of the grief of losing his friend. Because Nish is going to be attacked by incoming bandits, he makes the snap decision of punching J'harjo and knocking him out (much to Eilonwyn's disapproval, who attempts to defuse the situation). Nish does carry J'harjo back to the gate showing that he still cares about his safety. It would also have been more convenient to kill him but nish chooses to wound him and knocks him out, so that he wouldn't be able to make a similar attempt later on. Nish also goes back for J'harjo's friend, even though he believes that it will be a one way trip. Both of them appear to care a great deal for Eionwyn, though their reasons for doing so differ greatly. J'dharjo was dead during the three years that Nish was missing, though Nish didn't appear to know this and he didn't ask of his whereabouts. J'dharjo at this point lives as his own reincarnation (Okan-Ru) and Nish (unsurprisingly) fails to recognise him. After Nish kisses Eilonwyn, J'dharjo is so enraged that he posesses Okan-Ru and turns into a daedra. He blames Nish and Eilonwyn as the source of his troubles and attacks them, destroying any possible friendship between the two and causing a seemingly unending rivalry. However, J'dharjo breaks through and comes back to them at the mansion. He dies in a bed, surrounded by his friends, all of whom are shaken up by their recent loss. Eilon-Wel Nish and Eilonwyn's vampiric self have quite a bit of banter in the tower, Nish goes to great lengths to prove that he is in control of the situation. Going as far as to threaten Eilon-Wel and eventually handcuffing her to a door handle, until she releases Eilonwyn. Despite their previous, heated, encounter Eilon-Wel goes back for Nish, when he is taken prisoner by the order of virtuous blood and incapacitates it's members in order to keep him safe. However, their power struggle was quickly revived as Nish refused to let her kill any of the members of the order as it wasn't necessary. They eventually bond, briefly, as Nish allows her to 'interrogate a prisoner,' however, Nish still doesn't allow the vampire to kill him. Eventually, Eilon-Wel accepts the cure and the split personality ends, as Nish forces the unconscious dunmer to drink the potion, it could possibly be said that he kills Eilon-Wel. Afterwards, he says that it's a relief that Eilonwyn no longer has any 'extra passengers.' Xeran Nish and Xeran don't interract much, because they aren't ever seen together (at least not with Nish as a conscious human being), however, Xeran reduced Nish to a simple drone and took away his free will, using him as a slave. The wizard also hurt Nish's close friends and family, so it is safe to assume that Nish has no positive thoughts about the mad, old dunmer. Nish and Eilonwyn remember there time at For Farragut as they return there, Nish says that he hopes and unfortunate fate for Xeran and that he revels in the wizard's missfortune. Edgar Edgar attempts to break Nish by brutally hurting him for his escape attempts, he sets a trap that causes Nish to impale himself and keeps him alive with the intention of cannibalising his corpse. When Nish tries to get out of his cell to retrieve Helseth's medicine, Edgar orders him pinned down, so that he can amputate his fingers (ring and pinkie on the right hand). He does try to kill Nish there and then but stops uppon seeing that he has a major infection that could spoil the meat, as a result of this he orders for Nish to be kept alive and says that he wants him to suffer before he dies. Uppon escaping, Nish attacks the breton on sight, knocking him into his office. Nish is disgusted at Edgar's 'decor' (the mutilated bodies that are suspended from the ceiling) and continues to attack him, however, the fight becomes real personal, when Nish finds out that Edgar has stolen his father's engagement ring and as a result, Nish brutally cuts all of the breton's fingers off in order to retrieve it and then repeatedly slams the cleaver into his head and continues to do so, long after Edgar dies. Edgar still manages to haunt Nish after his death, giving him nightmares, while he recovers from the impalement. When Nish confesses Edgar's murder to Eilonwyn, he says that Edgar got to him, causing the violent outburst. After Nish recovers and he and Eilonwyn wed, J'dharjo transforms into a werelion and attacks the group and Cheydinhal, Nish is enraged by J'dharjo's betrayal and fights him in the street. However, the breton continues to beat on him, long after he regains his humanity. The way that Nish beats on J'dharjo is similar to the way that he killed Edgar and he eventually gets a facial scar, very similar to Edgar's. When Nish looks at himself in the mirror, after the fight, he sees Edgar looking back at him. Trivia *Nish's name is based on Cryl-Nish Hlar from the song of tears trilogy. *Nish's nickname "The twitch" is a reference to the character "Twitch" from the novel Holes. Twitch's nickname is derrived from the agitated movements that he makes, especially around cars and other motor vehicles. A trait that is shared with Nish around items of value. *Nish has a british vocabulary, mostly when cursing (bugger, bollocks, etc) or addressing someone who he isn't aquinted with (calling them 'mate'). *According to Manja, Nish is almost completely illiterate, though he protests and claims to be able to read some words. His reading improves in later parts, thanks to Lilly. *Nish is one of many amputees written by Psychomantis108, the others are Bologra Blackbeard (who lost his hand in Myths of Mundas), Caleb (who lost his eye before Age of Tamriel) and Nish (who lost two of his fingers in The Legend of Nirn XVII). Nish's references Nish makes a number of references to other games, songs and stories. They are recorded here... *When under stress, Nish says "Damn, I'm in a tight spot!" A quote often said by Ulysses in O' Brother where art thou? *Nish's joke about the Howes is a reference to a similar joke made by Anders in Dragon age origins: Awakening. *Nish's quote "Hate lives in a small town" is a reference to a song by Voltaire. *The witch that Nish refers to, when meeting Manja for the first time, is Lilly Tira. *Nish mentions that older warriors complained about their weapons and armour breaking after over use. A nod to weapon degredation in previous games. *When thinking up responses to the guard's accusation he references The fugative and Donnie Darko. *Nish says that he was hired by an 'alchemist' to look for unusual ingredients to make "super skooma." This is a reference to a quest in Fallout 3, in which the Lone Wanderer must look for sugar bombs in order to help a chemist make 'ultra jet.' *Nish makes two references to 'green hair,' which was an unfortunate side effect of Vilja's potion in the Oblivion story line of Emma's mod. This has become a running joke in RPs and has been mentioned by Lilly Tira and Nish, thus far. *Nish references King Lysandus's ghost which featured in Daggerfall. *Nish says that everyone in the bar 'knows his name' a reference to Cheers. *When fighting the vampire in his dream, Nish stuns it by throwing a tangerine at it. Using tangerines as a projectile is a running gag on the Unwashed Village forum. *When Nish tries to open Lilly's diary he uses the passphrase "I'm Saint Jiub, I'm dead." This is a reference to a piece of music by Mogwai called "I'm Jim Morrison, I'm dead." *Nish mentions a novalist who wrote the same romance story, repeatedly and interchanged characters and locations in order to make it seem new. This is a common criticism of the works of Catherine Cookson and this author is a reference of her. Appearances An unlisted Skyrim RP (brief appearance) The Legend of Nirn RP The Legend of Nirn II The Legend of Nirn III The Legend of Nirn IV The Legend of Nirn V The Legend of Nirn VI The Legend of Nirn VII The Legend of Nirn VIII The Legend of Nirn IX The Legend of Nirn X The Legend of Nirn XI The Legend of Nirn XII The Legend of Nirn XIII The Legend of Nirn XIV The Legend of Nirn XV The Legend of Nirn XVI The Legend of Nirn XVII Myths of Mundus RP (Indirectly mentioned) Author's notes After Nish's encounter with Agatha Tira all of his arrows have crow feathers attatched to them, though this has not yet been mentioned in any of the parts. Nish was also originally going to wield a crossbow but instead got a regular bow with sentimental value. After being taken to the Red Mountain he recieves a crossbow as planned. Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:The Legend of Nirn